Anii: Part 1
by KellBell
Summary: This has got to be one of the most overused tobias plots ever! Oh yeah, dont worry i will neva brake up RT, luv em dont worry ;-)


Okay I relize that this is probably one of the most overplayed AniPlots of all time but I couldn't help myself. The urge was too strong! This is part one. part two on the way. 

Anii By: Boo 

The movie ended. People streched and yawned. Rachel took one last sip of her soda, and with a yawn she stood. 

"That was a good movie." She said walking out beside me. 

"It was," I searched for the right word without sounding mean, "Corney-- I mean romantic." 

She gave me a little hug as we exited the multiplex, "Thanks for putting up with it. Next movie we see, your choice." 

I looked away and checked my watch, "Isn't there a meeting now?" 

She nodded. We walked down the block and began to walk across the park, "Yup. What d'you think we're doing?" 

I looked across the park. Sitting on a swing was a girl. My age, my height, same features apart from hair, but different colors. 

"Tobias?" 

I pointed in that girl's direction, "She looks familiar, doesn't she?" 

Rachel looked, "No. Probably someone you saw flying. Coincidence." 

I nodded. But I knew I had seen her before, long ago. I didn't know where from or why. But I couldn't tell Rachel that, so I just agreed. "Yeah, I bet I saw her today flying. I flew by the mall. I think I saw her exiting." 

She cocked an eyebrow as we entered the visinity of the woods. One deep enough into the brush I began to demorph. "You remember this stuff?" 

I tried to talk but just then my voice changed and I couldn't talk, I responded in thought-speach, {Yeah, I guess so. I saw Chapman leaving yesterday with Melissa. Is she a controller yet?} 

She sighed and started to walk as I began flying at a low enough altiude to hear her, "I think so. She's really wierded out lately. And she her mother and father get along. They have very secrative discussions." 

Anii 

I sat on a swing set. I was completely lost. No where to turn. There were Yeerks everywhere. My bag full of the few belongings I had sat by my feet. I observed my surroundings. There was a little boy, probably three, an infant, about eleven months, and their father playing. A little girl, same age as the boy ran over to him. She pushed him, obviously the dominating twin. He threw sand back. And their simple quarrel became an intense wresling match. The father tried to seperate them, but the youngest practicing its newly aquired "walking/teetering" skills, tottered away. And the father had to have chased him away. 

On the other side of the park, a boy and girl about my age walked together, hand in hand. 

The boy was strangely familiar. I was positive I had seen him before. 

Was he who I was looking for? 

I smilied almost positive and looked at the ground scrambling to pick up my bag and go to him. I looked back up, and the two were dissapearring into the woods. 

On the back of his neck there was a birthmark, the shape of Connecticut, identical to mine. I knew it was him. 

I used every sense I developed living alone to find him. But at a certain point in the woods he seemed to have disappeared. His tracks stopped. But the girls continued. I followed them instead. 

I was lead to a barn, an old barn, probably built in the late fourties. Inside I could hear voices. 

I put down my bag, so anyone who thought for a minute that I was armed was immidately warned that I indeed was not. 

I took a deep breath and prayed that this was the place. 

I entered the barn. All conversations were immidatly brought to a halt. Everyone stared, including a hawk perched in the rafters. They seemed suprised, and I could understand why. 

"Excuse me," I began. I spread my hands apart, "I'm sorry to interrupt but--" 

The blonde girl's face turned red, she stepped up to me, her face in mine. "What d'you want?" 

"I'm looking for a boy, my age, named Tobias. Is he here?" 

The same girl responded, "No there is no Tobias here." 

"I'm almost positive he's here." I told her, becoming agitated because I was obviously being lied to. "It's important. I'm not here to hurt him or anything. But It's important. Is Tobias here?" 

Inside my mind a thought-speak voice began to talk, and I smiled. Andalite. Obviously more Andalite than I turned out to be. 

{I'm here.} 

The Andalite, Tobias morphed into a human boy. The boy from before. "Tobias!" Once his morph was completed I rushed to him and hugged him. Everyone else had a frown on their face, but I spoke with overwhelming bliss. I had found him. I held him back to look him over. 

"Tobias! It's me! Anii!" 

"I knew I had seen you before. But where I don't know." 

"I'm Anii, Tobias. Your sister. Your twin." 


End file.
